reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Mother Superior Calderón
Mother Superior Calderón is a recurring character in the Red Dead series, appearing as a minor character in both Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption 2. History Background Sister Calderón became a nun based in the city of Saint Denis at some point prior to 1899. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Sister Calderón is first encountered at a church in the slums of Saint Denis, where she is teaching some boys to read alongside Brother Dorkins. He introduces Arthur Morgan to her, but their conversation is cut short when one of the boys steals Sister Calderón's crucifix. Arthur decides to chase after him and retrieve it, but Calderón tells him to not harm the boy. When Arthur comes back with the crucifix, Sister Calderón is seen talking to a priest in the church. She thanks Arthur for recovering it, stating that it was from her mother and so it is invaluable to her. She later asks Arthur to donate money and food to a food bank she is making for the poor. If the player's Honor is high and they have completed the aforementioned stranger mission "Of Men and Angels", then Sister Calderón will appear in the mission "The Fine Art of Conversation" at the train station, in place of Reverend Swanson. She and Arthur have a long conversation, in which he informs her that he is dying, before she boards the train to Mexico. Events of Red Dead Redemption In 1911, Mother Superior Calderón is still at Las Hermanas, the convent she was sent to go to twelve years prior. She plays a small part in the Stranger side-mission "I Know You". She collects money for the poor outside Las Hermanas, and so the Strange Man sends Marston to her, giving him the choice to either donate to her or rob her. If Marston donates, the player will have random encounters with other nuns asking Marston for a donation. Mother Superior also appears in the Stranger side-mission "Eva in Peril". When Marston asks her if she has seen Eva Cortes at the convent, the place where Eva said she’d go, Mother Superior informs him that she was previously at Las Hermanas, but subsequently left with a man to go to Sepulcro. Mother Superior can also be found in Las Hermanas attending to daily work and eating on the second floor in the church. Events of Undead Nightmare Note: The events of Undead Nightmare are not considered part of the same canon as Red Dead Redemption. The following description is therefore not contiguous with the preceding section on Red Dead Redemption. John Marston first meets Mother Superior outside Las Hermanas, while she is busy fighting off an Undead, which she ultimately kills with a repeater shot. After the Undead is killed, John and Mother Superior chat and Mother Superior says that the other nuns are less inclined to kill the Undead, and are not as resourceful as John and herself, so she asks John to save them inside Las Hermanas. After John does so, John asks Mother Superior if she knows anything about the plague, and Mother Superior states that if John can find her an Undead that has recently turned, she can find out more about them. When John brings her an Undead, Mother Superior suspects that it is an evil cause, and she pours Holy Water on the Undead. The man or woman shortly returns to the world of the living, after being briefly bathed in a blue flame, before it returns to its growling. John notes this, to which Mother Superior informs him that spiritual infections are confusing things that no one can ever understand. After some dialogue, Mother Superior asks John to cleanse Sepulcro and then gives him the Holy Water. When John cleanses the graveyard and returns to Mother Superior, she will state that a woman mentioned to her that all of this may have been caused by Abraham Reyes, so she tells John that he should travel to Escalera. They don't meet again. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 *"Brothers and Sisters, One and All" *"Of Men and Angels" * "The Fine Art of Conversation" (determinant) ;Red Dead Redemption * "I Know You" * "Eva in Peril" ;Undead Nightmare * "Mother Superior Blues" Quotes * * * * * * * * * Navigation de:Mutter Oberin Calderón Category:Characters in Redemption Category:Characters in Redemption 2